Mata la indecision
by adal.ortiz.5
Summary: todos los sobrevivientes de night raid están sumidos en tristeza por las perdidas de sus compañeros pero llega un comunicado de la base central, llegaran dos nuevos reclutas ¿ que traerán consigo estos nuevos reclutas a night raid ? pero mas importante que pasara con Leone y Tatsumi?


Akame Ga Kill! No me pertenece, esto solo es una historia ficticia de un fan de este anime/manga

Mata la indecisión

Ya habían transcurrido 2 semanas desde la muerte de Mein, y también del intento fallido del derrocamiento del emperador, solo pudieron salvarse Akame, Leone, Tatsumi y Najenda, desde aquel fatídico día ninguno de ellos mostraba una mínima sonrisa, lo único que pensaban era querer saldar las cuentas con esdeath, el ministro y el emperador; hasta que llego una carta de la base central de la resistencia informando que dos nuevo reclutas se les enviarían.

Leone: Bueno! Que se le va hacer? - diciendo con un tono triste-

Akame: Ya no quiero que muera alguien más por culpa de esta guerra- susurra con lágrimas en los ojos-

Tatsumi: Y quien va a ir por ellos Jefa?- dice para avivar un poco la plática-

Najenda: Ni siquiera sé si vayamos por ellos, no pusieron ni una descripción, ni una fotografía, solo que son dos y es un hombre y una mujer.

Tatsumi: Qué tal si yo y Akame vamos a recogerlos?

Najenda: Akame no puede ir, a ella le toca hoy hacer la cena y ni siquiera ha ido a traer el alimento, vayan tú y Leone, a ambos les falta que les dé un poco de aire fresco.

Leone: Esta bien, vámonos de una vez Tatsumi. – un poco molesta-

Tatsumi y Leone pasaron casi todo el día buscando a esos reclutas, pero no encontraban ni una mínima pista de ellos.

Leone: Ha… parece que era información falsa después de todo!

Tatsumi: No puede ser información falsa, porque la base central la mando- estresado por tanto caminar-

Leone: Pues que se le ha de hacer. Oye tatsumi si no es mucha molestia ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-entristecida-

Tatsumi: Cual pregunta?

Leone: No sabes que le paso a la teigu de Mein?, claro a lo poco de su teigu que quedo-llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas-

Tatsumi: No lo sé, Najenda me había dicho que fue destruido para no dejar evidencia- contesta un poco serio-

Leone: sabes, a veces extraño a Mein, junto con su carácter de histérica y su aguda voz rompe tímpanos- sonríe mientras llora-

Tatsumi: y tú crees que yo no? La vi morir frente a mis ojos mientras la besaba, crees que no me dolió su partida?!- enojado-

Leone: Tranquilo Tatsumi, no tiene por qué exaltarte así – lo abraza fuertemente-

Tatsumi: Lo sé, pero no volver a ver a una mujer como ella, ella era tan importante para mí, a veces quisiera haber muerto en su lugar – llorando-

Leone: entonces a la que le estuviera diciendo eso y quien estuviera llorando no serias tú, seria ella.

Tatsumi: déjame en paz Leone! Ya suéltame!- intentado zafarse de sus brazos-

Leone: La extraño mucho Tatsumi- acerca su cara a el-

Tatsumi: Yo también pero no sé qué debo de hacer – se sonroja por lo cerca que están-

Leone: solo debemos de seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

Tatsumi: Pero como lo haremos?, mejor dicho como lo are ?

Leone: así – Se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios- Tatsumi te amo!

Tatsumi: Le..Le…Leone ¿Qué has hecho? –sonrojado-

Leone: lo siento Tatsumi-sale corriendo-

Leone sale corriendo lo más rápido que les posible, se detiene hasta que se da cuenta que está perdida

Leone: vaya soy una idiota después de todo- se recuesta en una pared-

No lo eres, solo que no sabes como expresar tus sentimientos apropiadamente.

Leone: Quien anda ahí?!, sál, muéstrate maldito!

Estoy atrás de ti, querida mía.

Leone: -voltea- quien eres desgraciado, dime tu nombre! – lo toma por el cuello-

Conque esta es la gran hospitalidad que ofrecen los de Night Raid a sus nuevos colegas? , por cierto mi nombre es kamina, kamina esfestus; y cuál es tu nombre?

Leone: Con que tú eres uno de los reclutas que enviaron he? Puedes llamarme Leone.

Esfestus: Es un lindo nombre igual que tu- sonríe altaneramente-

Leone: a mí no me vengas con esas cosa de mujeriego, basatardo imbécil- enojada-

Esfestus: cuida tu vocabulario Leone, te puede salir caro. Así que tienes mal de amores?

Leone: y a ti que te importa?!

Esfestus: Nada en absoluto, solo te puedo decir que pienses con el cerebro no con el corazón, porque el cerebro no siente y el corazón no piensa.

Leone: ja, de donde lo sacaste, ¿ de una galleta de la fortuna?

Esfestus: de algo un poco parecido a eso- sonríe- y bueno ¿no me llevaras a la base?

Leone: falta encontrar a mi otro com….

Tatsumi: Leone! Aquí estoy, te estuve buscando por todas partes- va corriendo asía ella-

Leone: Ho.. Hola Tatsumi- agacha la cabeza y se sonroja-

Tatsumi: ha? Quien es este tipo?- curioso-

Esfestus: mucho gusto joven, soy kamina esfestus, el recluta que enviaron asía acá.

Tatsumi: mucho gusto yo soy Tatsumi.

Leone: quien es esa niña Tatsumi?- se asoma atrás de el-

Tatsumi: a ella?, ella es Lili.

Lili: me llamo Lili de la valleriel, mucho gusto.

Leone: mucho gusto, yo soy Leone.

Tatsumi: ella es la otra recluta.

Leone: mm.. Ya veo, ya estamos todos aquí creo que hay que irnos ya al cuartel general.

(al llegar) Najenda: Muy bien aquí están los nuevos reclutas, den un paso al frente, digan su teigu, edad, nombre, y pasatiempo.

Lili: Mi nombre es Lili de la valleriel, tengo 16 años, mi teigu es meteo, tipo armadura y mi pasatiempo favorito es entrenar y cocinar.

Que lindaaa-todos-

Todos se quedaron estupefactos tras ver a la linda chica de pelo largo color carmesí, que hacia juego junto con ese bello vestido largo color obscuro, sus ojo color rojo intenso, sus zapatillas oscuras junto con su hermosa piel albina.

Tatsumi: que hermosa es- pensando-

Leone:-susurrando- he Tatsumi tus ojos de pronto se abrieron más- sonrojada-

Najenda: silencio Leone!

Lili: pueden llamarme Lili sucios perros callejeros. – Con tono de superioridad-

Leone: a que se debe ese cambio brusco de hablar? – pensando-

Esfestus: Mi nombre es Kamina Esfestus, por favor llámenme Esfestus, tengo 18 años, mi teigu es aqua, tipo bio-clonacion, mi pasatiempo favorito es entrenar y el orden.

Todos se confundieron por el atuendo que llevaba puesto, el cual era un traje de mayordoma totalmente blanco a excepción de su moño negro y esmoquin de igual color, su cabellera marrón claro , pero lo más desconcertante eran sus ojos, eran idénticos a los de Akame cuando activa su trump card ( sus ojos rojos carmesí y el color invertido fuera del ojo), junto con su piel bronceada.

Esfestus: ha y una última cosa, Lili es mi hermana, si alguien la toca, le corto el cuello- voltea a ver sádicamente a Tatsumi-

Tatsumi: he? He? Porque me miras así Esfestus? – nervioso-

Najenda: yo soy su general, Najenda mucho gusto Esfestus y Lili.

Leone: soy Leone

Tatsumi: yo soy Tatsumi

Akame: y yo Akame

Esfestus y Lili: mucho gusto, contamos con ustedes- hacen reverencia-

Najenda: una pregunta Esfestus, ¿qué quisiste decir con bio-clonacion?

Esfestus: quise decir que mi teigu puede clonar cualquier tipo de teigu, armadura, de fuego, orgánica, cualquier tipo de teigu, mañana en la mañana yo y Lili les daremos una demostración de nuestras teigu hasta entonces buenas noches compañeros.

Leone:- recostada en su cama- para ti no fue nada ese beso Tatsumi?


End file.
